Afterglow
by Damion Starr
Summary: A demon from Raven's past has come back to destroy her, so it'll be up to the one she loves to help her out. RaXCy FINISHED
1. Fallen

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 1: Fallen  
  
Author's Note: First Teen Titans fic. RavenXCyborg, really fluffy. Title of the story and titles of the chapters are from Sarah McLachlan's cd, "Afterglow".  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans doesn't belong to me.  
  
***  
  
"We all begin with good intent  
  
When love was raw and young  
  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
  
The past can be undone  
  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
  
In the lonely light of morning  
  
In the wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything I've held so dear"  
  
***  
  
Raven sat up in bed with a gasp, clutching the dark sheets to her chest. She stared into the darkness, fighting to calm her breathing. She finally succeeded and sighed, rubbing her aching forehead. "Stupid dreams," She muttered, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing. "Maybe one of the emotions know what's going on," She started toward her dest, where her dark mirror glinted in the moonlight. She reached out to touch it, but dark light exploded from the mirror, shattering the glass. Raven threw her arms over her eyes to protect herself from the flying shards, but at the same time pain exploded through her head. She screamed in agony as her powers, her soul, her mind, HERSELF, was yanked out of her body, leaving it to collapse, limp, blind, and bleeding, to the floor.  
  
Cyborg awoke with a start, a female scream still reverberating in his ears. "Raven," He whispered breathlessly, already heading to the door before he realized it. By the time he actually knew what he was doing, he was outside Raven's door. He knocked quietly. "Rae?" No answer. "Raven? You awake?" He opened the door. "Sorry to wake you, but...I..." He trailed off. In the light from the hallway, he could see Raven's lithe form sprawled on the floor. Her black leotard and alabastar skin were covered in dark cuts, and there were shards of silver glass all around her. But it wasn't the wounds that Cyborg was staring, horrified, at. It was her face. Her normally violet eyes were now black and staring blankly at him, unblinking. "Raven!" He rushed to her side. "Raven, please don't be dead," He whispered as his fingers scrambled for a pulse. He didn't breathe until he felt it, nice and strong. He sighed in relief. "Thank God," He smoothed her dark hair back from her flawless face, then gently closed her eyes. "What happened to you, Rae?" He asked her still body softly, running his fingers through her silky ebony tresses.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first of all, to RavenXBeast Boy fans, no flames, please. I warned you, didn't I? All you others, please review. I love compliments! 


	2. Drifting

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 2: Drifting  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for all the positive feedback! I love it when people praise my stories. It helps fuel my megalomania. J/K! But seriously, thank you so much for all the great reviews. Remember, you keep reading, I'll keep writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the last chappy, of course.  
  
***  
  
'Cause you have been drifting for so long  
  
Now you don't wanna come down  
  
Somewhere below you there's people who love you  
  
And they're ready for you to come down  
  
Please come down  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire were all sitting in a hospital waiting room. Starfire was leaning on Robin's shoulder, snoring lightly, and Beast Boy, now a kitten, was curled into a ball in Star's lap. Cyborg was the only one still awake. He paced the room, fiddling with Raven's cloak in his hands. "Please be okay," He prayed quietly.  
  
"Teen Titans?" Everyone jumped when the doctor's voice broke the silence.  
  
Cyborg finally stopped pacing. "Yeah. How is she?" The other three Titans were still half asleep, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Well, it's very odd," The doctor, Dr. Carter, opened the chart in his hands. "Her neural patterns don't read like someone in a coma, but all the other tests say otherwise,"  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Cyborg had twisted the blue fabric to near- ripping levels as he spoke.  
  
"We're not sure, but we would like to keep her for a while, run a few more tests," Carter closed the file.  
  
"Where is she? Can we see her?" Cyborg blurted out, forcing his grip on the cloak to relax.  
  
Carter shook his head. "She's in ICU. Family only,"  
  
Cyborg gestured to Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire. "We are her family," Carter hesitated. "Please, we're all she's got," Pleading slipped into Cyborg's voice.  
  
Carter sighed. "Okay, but one at a time, and not for too long,"  
  
Cyborg nodded vehemently, eager to get to the sorceress's side. "Of course," Carter gave a curt nod in reply, then left. Cyborg turned to the others. "Who-?"  
  
"You go first," Robin interuppted.  
  
"Yeah, dude," Beast Boy chimed in.  
  
"Oh, it is so romantic!" Starfire clasped her hands together and stars appeared in her eyes.  
  
Cyborg's face went beet red. "I'm going," He spun and left before he could be embarrassed anymore.  
  
Cyborg fought the urge to turn and run. Instead, he forced himself to sit down beside the tiny figure lost in the white sheets. He gently picked up one of her hands. "Rae, I know that you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to say this anyway," He leaned closer to her, setting one hand on top of her head and running his thumb over her forehead. "I am going to find whoever did this to you, and I am going to make them pay," He paused, calming his voice. "But, most of all, I am going to bring you back. I promise," He stood and leaned over her, then tenderly kissed her lips. Something, he wasn't sure what, surged through his body, and the hospital room disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! 


	3. Train Wreck

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 3: Train Wreck  
  
Author's Note: Sheesh, you people are impatient! So, here it is, chapter three. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans still doesn't belong to me  
  
***  
  
'Cause I'm a train wreck  
  
Waiting to happen  
  
Waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
  
A wildfire born of frustration  
  
Born of the one love that gets me so high  
  
I've no fear at all  
  
***  
  
"C-Cyborg?"  
  
He turned. "Raven!" He grabbed the petite enchantress and pulled her into a suffocating hug. "You're okay!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raven's voice quavered, unable to choose between sorrow and joy. Cyborg drew back, setting his hand on her shoulders. "How did you get into my mind?"  
  
"Your mind?" Cyborg looked around. There was nothing but infinite blackness all around them. "Like what you've done with the place," He joked, but his smile faded when he saw the tears shimmering in Raven's violet eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Really. I just," She wiped her tears away. "I haven't quite mastered dealing with my emotions. I can suppress them, but only if they have somewhere to go,"  
  
"You mean...?" Cyborg didn't have to finish.  
  
Raven nodded. "Someone destroyed my mirror...the entrance to my mind. Without it, my emotions become a part of me again. I withdrew to-" She indicated the all encompassing darkness. "here, because I didn't want to be a danger to you," Cyborg arched an eyebrow. Raven's face flushed. "Any of you," She added quickly.  
  
Cyborg nodded slowly. "So that explains the wardrobe, I guess,"  
  
Raven looked down. Her normally blue leotard, shoes and cloak were now white. "Yeah, I guess," When she looked back up, Cyborg was smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just..." He took both of her hands in his. "You look very nice in white,"  
  
Her face went red and she divereted her eyes to her feet. "Thanks,"  
  
They stood in silence until Cyborg spoke. "So, how do you get outta here?"  
  
Raven considered this for a moment. "You have to go back to my homeworld, Azarath. Find the priestess, she can help," She said finally.  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Okay,"  
  
"But tell her that Metrion needs help, okay?"  
  
"Metrion?"  
  
Raven looked embarrassed. "Yeah, uh, that's my name, on Azarath. I changed it when I got here," The embarrassment disappeared, replaced by panic. "Please don't tell anyone my name. I don't want them to find me-"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Cyborg interuppted, laughing. "I won't tell, I promise," His laughter died away. They ended up gazing into each others eyes. It was then that Cyborg realized her hands were still in his. He released them and turned away, fighting the urge to kiss her. "So, how do I get out of here?"  
  
"You have to kiss me," He froze, eyes wide, face red, remembering the feeling of her lips on his. "Unless, you don't want to, then-"  
  
"No!" He whirled around. "No, uh...I don't mind,"  
  
She smiled and shyly brought her eyes to his. "Good. Neither do I,"  
  
Cyborg couldn't help but smile back. He held one of her hands and, in one swift motion, pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss. This time, she kissed back. As Cyborg felt himself fade away, he left Raven a message:  
  
"No matter what, I will come back for you. I promise..."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Keep up the great reviews! I only update when you demand it! 


	4. Answer

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 4: Answer  
  
Author's Note: Due to various threats on my life...and my soul (coughmischiefmakercough) I am doing a update. Be placated, you beasts!  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is still not mine.  
  
***  
  
If it takes a whole life I won't break I won't bend  
  
It'll all be worth it worth it in the end  
  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
  
That I need you in my life  
  
And when the stars have all burned out  
  
You'll still be burning so bright  
  
Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind  
  
***  
  
Cyborg returned to the real world just as he had left it, kissing Raven's unconscious form. He broke the kiss and straightened, but didn't let go of her hand. "I promise," He whispered, kissing the back of her hand, then set it back on the bed. With one last look at her peaceful face, he left.  
  
"Let's go," Cyborg walked by the waiting room and the other Titans without stopping. They looked at each other, then scrambled after the retreating teen.  
  
"Cyborg! Wait up!" Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy finally caught up to him and fell into step. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Azarath," Cyborg didn't look at Robin as he answered. "Raven's homeworld," They emerged out of the hospital into the dawning morning. Cyborg's pace never faltered.  
  
The dark blue and purple planet came into view. "There it is. Azarath," Cyborg told the others through the comm.  
  
"It's so dark," Starfire mused.  
  
"That's because there's no sun for miles," Beast Boy chimed in. "How they manage to survive is completely beyond me,"  
  
"They find some way." Robin responded.  
  
"Life always finds a way," Cyborg finished Robin's thought. Their rocket, the modified T-Sub, rocked slightly as it hit the atmosphere and descended toward the ground.  
  
*** 


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 5: Dirty Little Secret  
  
Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in ONE day! I am so good to you people!  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill.  
  
Cause I've relied on my illusions  
  
To keep me warm at night  
  
But I denied in my capacity to love  
  
I am willing to give up this fight  
  
Oh, I am willing to give up this fight  
  
An enormous gate loomed before the Teen Titans. "Is this it?" Beast Boy finally asked, shattering the suffocating silence.  
  
"One way to find out," Cyborg knocked on the wooden door before anyone could object. It was a few moments before the door creaked open and a baldhead popped out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, we're looking for the priestess," The not-so-warm welcomer looked suspicious, so Cyborg quickly added: "We have a message from Ra- Metrion," That seem to be the magic phrase because the door opened wider.  
  
"This way," The Titans followed the short, black-cloaked man into the depths of the building.  
  
The Teen Titans ended up in a cavernous room, ringed with purple candles that cast dark blue light. Across from the entrance was an enormous mural that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It depicted many images, all of the same girl. The only difference between each version was the colors she was wearing and her expression. She was eerily familiar.  
  
"Welcome Teen Titans," The Titans jumped at the voice that came from below the mural. "I understand that you have a message from Metrion,"  
  
Cyborg stepped forward while the others could only gape. "Uh, yes, she-"  
  
"You are connected to her, Cyborg," The voice was very powerful, and very gentle at the same time. "Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, will you excuse us? The monks will attend to any desires," The trio in question were suddenly flanked by two men who resembled the one who had answered the door. They allowed themselves to be led away, leaving Cyborg and the woman who owned the voice alone. "I can sense her, you know. On your hands, your lips," Cyborg's face went red. "And in your mind," Footfalls signaled the woman's approach. "Tell me, Cyborg, are you two lovers?"  
  
His face was now practically glowing-in-the-dark. "Well, uh-"  
  
"Keep in mind that I can tell if you lie,"  
  
Cyborg considered this for a moment before finally saying: "I love her, very, very much,"  
  
The woman finally appeared. She was shorter than the teen before her, but not by much. Her ivory skin was brought out by a deep violet gown and her ebony hair, which fell past her waist. Her eyes resembled Raven's when Cyborg had found her unconscious on her bedroom floor. The Titan didn't even have to ask. He knew the priestess was blind. "Thank you for answering truthfully. I just want to make sure my daughter is being taken care of," Cyborg blinked, surprised. "Yes, Cyborg, Raven is my daughter," The priestess said with a smile. "My name is Azhar," She abruptly turned away and walked back toward the mural. Cyborg followed. "Do you recognize the young woman in that painting?" Cyborg stopped and stared hard at the mural. "It's Metrion," As if by magic, the Titan suddenly saw the resemblance to the comatose enchantress. "You see, Cyborg, your Raven is a goddess, a hero. She did, at seven years old, what no man could do in a lifetime," Azhar turned back toward him. "She defeated Trigon,"  
  
Cyborg's brow furrowed in confusion. "But-"  
  
"But," Azhar held up a hand. "You saw Trigon in Raven's mind, so how could she have defeated him?" Cyborg nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him. That didn't seem to matter. "She couldn't destroy him. No one can, so she...absorbed him into herself and left, saying she needed to find some way to suppress him for good. I haven't seen her since," Azhar drifted off, melancholy and sadness on her face at the memory. Cyborg waited calmly until she shook it off. "You've come here because Trigon...is fighting back," Her voice was strained by tears. "And Raven needs help,"  
  
"Yes," Cyborg answered quietly.  
  
Azhar sighed. "I knew this day would come," She turned away briefly, then turned back with a mirror in her hands. It resembled Raven's, only the glass was black. "This is stronger than her old one. You have to enter her mind and fight Trigon to get him in here," Cyborg nodded and reached for the mirror, but Azhar pulled it out of his reach. "The battle within Raven's mind must be won. If it's won, you will lose her, and anyone else within her mind, forever. Are you willing to take that risk?"  
  
Without hesitating, Cyborg said: "I would do anything for her,"  
  
Azhar smiled. "Good answer," She gently handed the mirror to him. "Save my daughter,"  
  
"I will. I promise," Cyborg turned and left, the mirror's handle clutched firmly in his grasp.  
  
*** 


	6. Time

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 6: Time  
  
Author's Note: Okay, chapter six. Almost done, people.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah-dee-blah dee-blah  
  
***  
  
So leave me be, I don't want to argue  
  
I just get confused and I come all undone  
  
If I agree well it's just to appease you  
  
'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for  
  
***  
  
Cyborg rested his hand on the doorknob to Raven's hospital room. "Stay out here. Raven and I can do this,"  
  
Robin stepped forward. "I'll go, too,"  
  
"No!" Cyborg snapped, a little sharper than intended. "Look, if we lose, you guys are going to have to...take care of Trigon, and you'll need all three of you," He held up the mirror and opened the door. "I'll be right back...with Rae," Before anyone else could object, Cyborg entered the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.  
  
Cyborg sat beside the bed and picked up Raven's hand. "Well, thsi is it. The big battle...Rae, I just want you to know that, if we lose this, I'm okay with that. I am willing to die for you-with you," He leaned over, his lips centimeters from Raven's. "I wouldn't want to live in a world without you. I love you too much," He closed the space between their lips and fell into the darkness.  
  
"Rae," Raven lifted her head from her arms.  
  
"Cyborg!" She jumped to her feet and ran into the safety of his arms. "You came back," She whispered happily.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Of course I came back," They stood there for a long time, but eventually Cyborg's smile faded away. "We have to go, Rae,"  
  
He felt her sigh. "I know," She stepped back. "Are you ready?"  
  
His free hand slid from her shoulder, down her arm, to her hand. He squeezed it gently. "Ready," He held up the mirror for her to see. She nodded and closed her eyes. The darkness suddenly disappeared, replaced by the familiar landscape both knew so well.  
  
Raven's eyes opened. "He's coming," Her voice trembled. As if on cue, a ground shaking roar exploded over the landscape. Cyborg moved Raven behind him. She gripped his arm tightly.  
  
"We're going to get through this. Don't be afraid," He told her gently, keeping his eyes on the horizon.  
  
"Cyborg?" He turned and found himself face-to-face with a levitating Raven. Before he could say anything she captured his mouth in a powerful kiss. He did not notice when she carefully took the mirror out of his hand. When the embrace broke, Cyborg was still too stunned to speak, so Raven spoke instead. "I love you, Cyborg," Tears fell down her cheeks. "Which is why I have to do this alone," White energy enveloped the muscular teen and lifted him off the ground. That snapped him out of it.  
  
"No! Raven! Raven!"  
  
She levitated to his eye level again. "I'm sorry," She turned away and the energy began carrying Cyborg away from her.  
  
"Raven! You can't do this alone! Raven! RAE!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: On a personal note, the whole kiss "I love you, which is why I have to do this alone" thing is actually from a PBEM RPG I'm a part of. "Mystical Dreamers", excellent story. Of course, I am a little biased. 


	7. Push

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 7: Push  
  
Author's Note: Okay, runnin' outta things to say here!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
***  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
***  
  
Raven closed her eyes briefly, fighting to block out Cyborg's pleas. They were finally drowned out by another roar, this one much closer than the last. She opened her eyes, settling her expression into the well-etched lines of hostility. Trigon towered over her. "Hello, Father," She spat.  
  
Cybrog was carried, kicking and screaming, to the 'front door'. "Raven! You can't get rid of me that easily!" He started running back the way he had come, but a cheerful, pink-clad Raven blocked his way. "Joy?"  
  
She grinned. "You remembered!" Her clothes changed to dark blue and she sombered. "Why don't you leave? I'm giving you an out,"  
  
"Because you mean too much to me. I can't let you face him alone,"  
  
She frowned at him. "Cy-"  
  
"Rae," He interuppted her by holding up a hand. "I am staying here, not matter what, so either I sit here, do nothing, and still die with you if you lose, or I fight with you and go down fightin' if I'm gonna go down. So what's it gonna be?" Blue Raven stared up at him for a moment, then slowly lifted her hand and formed a black disk large enough for Cyborg. "Thank you," She nodded in response, then disappeared. Cyborg leapt onto the disk and it flew back toward the battle...and his Raven.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! Sorry this one is so short. 


	8. World On Fire

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 8: World On Fire  
  
Author's Note: Uh, yeah...well, one more chappie, people. Thanx for hangin' in there!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh  
  
***  
  
Worlds on fire and it's more than I can handle  
  
I'll tap into the water try and bring my share  
  
Try to bring more more than I can handle  
  
I'll bring it to the table  
  
Bring what I am able  
  
***  
  
Trigon bared his teeth in an animalistic grin. "Bastard," Raven muttered beneath her breath. Trigon suddenly struck out at her. She threw up her hands just in time to stop his, but she couldn't stop both of them. She was sent flying to the ground, too dazed to recover, but she never hit the dirt. A pair of strong, familiar arms caught her and cradled her lovingly. "Cy," She rasped out. "What-?"  
  
He set a finger on her lips. "Shh...no arguing. I'm here, and I'm gong to help you, whether you like it or not," He getnly set her on her feet. She looked up into his eyes, using his arm to steady herself.  
  
"But-" She was silenced by a kiss this time. She was still stunned speechless when he broke the kiss.  
  
"You can't do this alone," He touched her face. "And I promised your mother that I'd bring you back. I keep my promises,"  
  
Raven blinked, breaking the spell Cyborg's kiss had cast. "My mother..."  
  
"The priestess," He held both of her hands in his. "She told me everything, my little goddess," She blushed at the term of endearment. "We can do this, Rae. Together," He tilted her face up toward his. "Love can defeat the darkness,"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a long time until Raven said quietly: "I love you, Cyborg,"  
  
He smiled. "I love you, Raven,"  
  
They kissed again, but thsi time, they flowed into each other, becoming one; an all encompassing light that enveloped the landscape of Raven's soul and surrounded Trigon. He roared in fury.  
  
"You have no power here, anymore," Raven's disembodied voice surrounded him like the light. "My mind, my emotions, my body is now mine and mine alone. I now control who enters my soul, and you are not welcome!"  
  
The light morphed, taking the form of a raven with glowing yellow eyes. It lunged at Trigon with a screech, claws bared and ready. Trigon grabbed it's claws, effectively stopping the bird. The raven folded it's wings over the red demon and morphed again to cover it in a cocoon. Trigon roared in fury and anguish. His roar faded away, replaced by two screams of pain. The light shattered and two figures fell to the ground. A small balck mirror followed them to the dirt. Red light flashed briefly over the glass, then was still.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I don't get any more threats on my soul, Cy and Rae DO live. But I need some help for the last chapter. Here's a poll: How many want to see Cyborg and Raven:  
  
A. Go on a romantic date  
  
B. Go back to Azarath and visit Azhar  
  
C. Getting married many years later  
  
I want to know what you, the reader, think! So vote today! 


	9. Perfect Girl

Afterglow  
  
Ch. 9: Perfect Girl  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is it sports fans. The last chapter. Thanks for all the positive feedback and support!  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, you know it.  
  
***  
  
Am I faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong  
  
In your reverie, a perfect girl  
  
Your vision of romance is cruel, all along I played the fool  
  
All your expectations bury me  
  
Don't worry  
  
***  
  
"Rae? Raven," The dark goddess groaned before her eyes fluttered open. Cyborg hovered over her, one of her slender hands in his. He smiled in relief when he saw her awaken. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Her eyes traveled around the depressing hospital room. "Rae?" She returned her eyes to the muscular teen at her side. "You okay?"  
  
"No," His expression changed from concern to alarm. "I want to go home," She said with a smile. He sighed in relief and smiled as well.  
  
A week later, Raven and Cyborg stood side by side before the ominous door on Azarath. The only thing that helped the gloom was Raven's long white dress. She found that she liked white better than black. In her hands, she held the black mirror.  
  
"Ready?" Raven jumped when Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and set her hand in his.  
  
"Ready,"  
  
Cybrog used his free hand to knock on the door. Another short bald man answer, only this time, he ushered them inside quickly as soon as he saw Raven. He praised her, bowing and scraping, all the way to the chamber in the center of the temple. When they reached their destination, Raven turned to their guide.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. May my friend and I please visit with my mother in private?"  
  
He bowed one last time. "Of course, Lady Metrion, as you wish," And he scurried away. Raven turned back and returned her hand to Cyborg's.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
There was silence in the darkness, then a rustling, followed by footsteps. Azhar appeared in a ring of dark blue light. "Metrion?" She asked hesitantly, disbelieving.  
  
Raven grinned. "Mother!" She ran into her mother's arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Azhar held her svelt daughter, crying.  
  
"You did it. You actually did it," Cyborg heard the blind priestess whisper.  
  
"Yes, I did,"  
  
They finally drew apart. Azhar tenderly swept a piece of Raven's hair back from her face. "My daughter..." She whispered proudly. Cybrog couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I did have some help, Mom," Raven turned back to Cyborg and Azhar looked up, then smiled.  
  
"Of course," She glided toward the android. "Cyborg," She hugged him. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little girl,"  
  
"My job isn't over yet,"  
  
Azhar broke the hug and smiled up at him. "Of course,"  
  
"Mom?" Azhar turned. Raven held out the mirror. Azhar said nothing, just slowly reached out and, one by one, wrapped her fingers around the handle. A shadow passed over her face, then was gone.  
  
"I will take care of this," She cradled the dark item to her stomach. "So, what are you two kids up to?" Her voice changed abruptly from angry to cheerful.  
  
Raven moved back to Cyborg's side and held his hand. "We're going on a vacation,"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful. Where to?" Azhar asked with a smile.  
  
Raven shrugged and looked up at Cyborg. "We don't know yet-"  
  
"As long as we're together, that's all that matters," Cyborg finished, touching her cheek.  
  
"Oh, that's beautiful. Well, then, I won't keep you," Azhar bowed her head. "Have fun,"  
  
Raven smiled at her mother. "It was great to see you, Mom. I promise I'll come visit more," She kissed the priestess on the cheek.  
  
"Be sure to bring your handsome boyfriend," They laughed.  
  
"Nothin' could keep me away, ma'am," Cyborg kissed her on the cheek as well.  
  
"Please, call me Azhar," She corrected with a smile.  
  
"Azhar," Cyborg repeated.  
  
"And take care of my Metrion," Azhar gently touched her daughter's cheek. "My light,"  
  
Tears sprang to Raven's eyes. "I love you, Mom,"  
  
Azhar smiled. "I love you, too,"  
  
***  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
